


Zen and the Art of Interior Decorating

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, Ezra Fitz is A, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: Fitz isn't one to entertain guests.





	Zen and the Art of Interior Decorating

Ezra was caught off guard when Aria knocked on his door for the very first time. He rarely had visitors, and his apartment was a dreadful mess.

He didn't answer, but watched her through the peephole. A vantage point he appreciated. 

She waited. Preened her hair. Nervously looked around.

Eventually she left, and he relaxed.

Ezra poured himself a glass of scotch, and resumed admiring the walls plastered with newspaper clippings, typewritten prose, and fleshly photos of Alison DiLaurentis. If Aria ever were to discover his little obsession with her dead best friend... 

He'd probably have to kill her, too.


End file.
